Darkness and Light
Premise The story follows Sakura as she journeys through the Unova region. She encounters many new pokémon and the mysterious N and Team Plasma. Sakura also develops feelings for N, which makes it even harder to beat Team Plasma. Can Sakura save the world from becoming black and white? And can she confess her feelings to N before it's too late? Characters Name: Sakura White Age: 15 years old Hair and Eye Color: Brown hair, green eyes Family: Mrs. White (mother), Drayden (grandfather), N Harmonia (husband, future), Drake Harmonia (son, future), Taonya Harmonia (daughter, future) Team: "Petal", "Sky", "Aquos" Basis: 'Sakura White' was based on White/Whitlea/Hilda from Pokémon Black and White. Her relationship with N is based on FerriswheelShipping. Her real name in the games became her last name in this story. Her name Sakura is Japanese for cherry blossoms, which are pink, the color of her pokédex. Name: Kyle Masterson Age: 15 years old Hair and Eye Color: Blonde hair, blue eyes Family: Cynthia (mother), Flint (father) Team: Emboar, Herdier, Carracosta Basis: 'Kyle Masterson' was based on Black/Hilbert from Pokémon Black and White. His rivalry and close friendship with Sakura is based on ChessShipping. The name 'Black' does not appear in his name, but it is currently assumed as his middle name. Name: '''N Harmonia '''Age: 17 years old Hair and Eye Color: Tea green hair, brown eyes Family: Ghetsis Harmonia (father), Mrs. Harmonia (mother), Sakura White (wife, future), Drake Harmonia (son, future), Taonya Harmonia (daughter, future) Team: Liepard, Conkeldurr, Krookodile, Sigilyph, Zoroark Basis: 'N Harmonia' was based on the real N Harmonia from Pokémon Black and White. His relationship with Sakura is based on FerriswheelShipping. Like the games, his last name is Harmonia and Ghetsis claims to be his father. His team is also from the games, but he does not release any of them. Episodes *'DAL001' - Sakura starters her journey with Petal, her female Snivy. She meets Kyle Masterson, who becomes her new rival and Sakura gets chased by the Pokémon Blocker Gang consisting of Patrat, Lillipup, and Audino. Kyle, who started with a Tepig, manages to catch Lillipup. *'DAL002' - Sakura arrives in Accumula Town with Kyle, who had decided to travel with her until they reached the very first Pokémon Center. They encounter Team Plasma, who steals Petal. Sakura and Kyle try to follow them, but get lost in the forest. After they save Petal, Sakura meets a 'cute boy' named N, who challenges her to a battle with his Purrloin. *'DAL003' - Before he leaves, Kyle challenges Sakura to a battle in which she wins. Sakura finds a secret tunnel and gets attacked by some Woobat, causing the cave to collapse. She spends a day in the cave, trying to survive until Cilan, Chili, and Cress help her escape to Striaton City. There, the four investigate the mysterious lights appearing in the Striaton Garden, which winds Cress disappearing. *'DAL004' - Cilan, Chili, and Sakura find Cress with Victini. Victini was trying to run away from Team Plasma and needed to heal because of the damage Ghetsis did to it. Victini's life force is draining, and it needs the Sacred Flower to heal its injuries. Cilan gives Sakura permission to enter the Dreamyard, location of the Sacred Flower, which is guarded by Munna. *'DAL005' - After saving Victini, Chili rewards her with a gym battle. Chili's Pansear weakens Petal a lot, until Petal's Overgrow ability activates, having Sakura win. After that, a fishing contest is announced, and Sakura is determined to win, as her grandfather Drayden used to be a fisherman before becoming a gym leader. *'DAL006' - Sakura enters the Pokémon Daycare, but it seems kids have been getting kidnapped. The main suspects are Team Plasma. Sakura meets up with Kyle again and they try to save the children from Team Plasma in the Hidden Tower. However, Plasma guards are everywhere, and after a slight malfunction, the electrical-powered machines don't work. *'DAL007' - Kyle announces that one of the girls from the Daycare had their pokémon stolen by Team Plasma and they have rushed into Wellspring Cave. But Wellspring Cave is hard to navigate, and some rumors say it can drive people who enter insane. Sakura and Kyle try to help the girl by trying to find Team Plasma, but Kyle goes insane himself. *'DAL008 '- Sakura catches a Pidove ("Sky" outside Wellspring Cave and heads over to Nacrene City. She learns of Trainer's Cove and heads over there to train. But Sky and Petal get poisoned by some Venipedes, so Sakura tries to get some weeds that happen to be located in Trainer Cove Lake. However, there aren't any more weeds growing, so Sakura has to journey into Pinwheel Forest to find some more. *'DAL009' - Sakura returns to Trainer Cove Lake to capture the Tympole she met earlier. However, the Tympole trying to be caught by Kyle Masterson, too. Sakura and Kyle butt heads as they try to befriend the Tympole and try to capture it. Eventually, the Tympole goes to Sakura and she names it "Aquos". With her new team, Sakura heads over to the Nacrene Gym, but encounters N and battles him. *'DAL010' - Before Sakura can battle Lenora, she must solve the mystery of the Nacrene Museum ghost. Sakura finds an underground part of the Nacrene Museum, and meets the ghost of Hawes, Lenora's dead husband. Hawes tells her that he is haunting the museum because Lenora's new husband killed him and he wants revenge. Sakura gets revenge on Lenora's new husband for Hawes by telling the police and take him into custody. *'DAL011' - Lenora thanks Sakura for solving the ghostly mystery and agrees to battle her. However, she gets defeated until Kyle arrives to train her. It is revealed that he caught a Tirtouga in Trainer Cove Lake. Sakura asks Lenora for a rematch, but Team Plasma steals the museum's Dragonite Skull and Sakura, Kyle, and Lenora try to scout the city to search for them. Castelia City gym leader Burgh arrives and he and Sakura head to Pinwheel Forest to try and find Team Plasma. *'DAL012' - Sakura battles Lenora once again and wins, now having the Trio and the Plain Badge. After that, she heads back into Pinwheel Forest where a pokémon ranger needs help trying to convince the Castelia Building Company not to cut down the trees from Pinwheel Forest. However, before they do that, they must fight an infestation of Sewaddles. *'DAL013' - Sakura crosses the Skyarrow Bridge and sees a shadow of a dark-colored Pokémon (Zekrom). A thunderstorm appears and breaks Skyarrow Bridge, causing Sakura to fall into the ocean. She is knocked unconscious and finds herself on an island called Liberty Island. She finds N and Victini on it, where they officially share their first kiss. However, Team Plasma is there trying to find Victini once again, and with N's help, Sakura saves Victini. *'DAL014' - N's Zoroark transforms into a Lapras and helps Sakura cross back to Castelia City, where she finds that the bridge is being rebuilt. When she arrives in Castelia City, she heads into Mode Street where she finds Studio Castelia, a collection of art pieces. One of the most famous pieces, the Pokénisa, is stolen by a local robber, Tessie Thames, and Sakura tries to get it back. *'DAL015' - Sakura heads to the Battle Company, where trainers challenge other trainers to pokémon battles. Once you've defeated all the trainers from a certain floor, you head up the next until you reach the top. The final trainer is Janitor Geoff, who reveals himself as Sakura's grandfather on her father's side of the family. Sakura's grandfather tries to buy her a Casteliacone (which is extremely hard to get in the Summer), but disappears mysteriously. *'DAL016' - Kyle appears with the Opelucid gym leader Iris and Burgh. Sakura is informed Team Plasma has stolen Kyle's Musharna and he wants it back. So, it leads Sakura, Burgh, Iris, and Kyle to a Team Plasma hideout. Team Plasma escapes the building, leading Sakura, Kyle, Burgh, and Iris to a chase all the way to the Desert. *'DAL017' - Kyle heads off deeper into the Desert while Sakura battles Burgh with her pokémon and eventually wins. Sakura returns to the Desert and finds the Desert Resort, but a stampede of pokémon leads her to become separated from her own pokémon. She finds Petal evolved because of desert training, but it seems Sky and Aquos have vanished permanently. (In the end, Sakura and Burgh have their gym battle, in which Sakura wins). *'DAL018' - Sakura finds Sky and Aquos and she heads into Nimbasa City. She finds Team Plasma bothering the old man from the Daycare Center on Route 3 and she saves them from him. However, Kyle leads her to a Pokémon Musical before she can punish Team Plasma once again. Sakura agrees to participate, and eventually wins second place. *'DAL019' - Sakura finds Team Plasma in the Nimbasa Amusement Park, along with N. N asks her to go on the Ferris Wheel with him, and Sakura asks if he was asking her out on a date. When they get to the top of the Ferris Wheel, N reveals himself as the King of Team Plasma and Sakura tells him, "N, I don't care if you're the king of Team Plasma or not." After that, N confesses his feelings for her, with Sakura feeling the same way. *'DAL020' - Sakura and Kyle find a time machine which transports them to different locations in time, and Sakura finds out that she and N get married in the future, along with having two children, Drake and Taonya. When they get back, Sakura remembers it's her sixteenth birthday. Second "Season" As "Darkness and Light" will have only 20 chapters (or episodes, if you count this as anime). It will be called "Shining Shadows", which might also be in 20 chapters, less, or more. Shining Shadows' link is right here: Shining Shadows. Category:Stories